shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ocha
Ocha, also known as "Oblivious Poison Princess, Ocha", is a from , haling from an island known as Yasa Island, and one of the members of the Heiko Pirates, holding the position of . Ocha, for the most part, lived happily on Yasa Island, but it was soon invaded by a Pirate Crew who enslaved the Doctors of the island to do their bidding, as well as gaining control of the island's enforcers, Kani Maga. However, since Ocha tried to revolt against the taking over, she was thrown into the dungeons with he parents, being tortured on a daily basis to follow their every demand. It wasn't until Kyoto and Rando invaded the island and fought the people that invaded the island, and liberated the island from any further darkness. Because of this act, Ocha was very grateful for what they did, that she asked if she could join them on the seas as their Doctor, to which Kyoto accepted. Because of her actions, Ocha can be considered a supporting character for the majority of the Yasa Island Arc. Although being held captive for the majority of the arc, after her release, she assisted Kyoto and Rando to stop the tyranny of the island, and ultimately liberate it. The Heiko Pirates are the overall Main Protagonists of Trials of the World, often dealing with infamous Pirate Crews and Organizations that the World Government had trouble dealing with themselves. Because of their actions, they've made several allies, as well as several enemies, making them known well throughout the Grand Line as a powerful crew. Appearance Ocha is a pale-skinned human of moderate height that adorns short dark-pink hair that protrudes to a certain side depending on the angle one looks at her, as well as some of the hair being longer in certain areas than others, as shown in the front. She has large pupils, in which the sclera is a somewhat darker color of what her hair color is. Due to Ocha's kind nature, she if more often shown to have a smile on her face, even in situations that others would deem unnecessary for a smiling face. However, there are instances when her facial expression changes due to her feelings overriding her face, not making her always smiling. Ocha's typical attire has more style to it than the majority of the other crew members. She wears a kimono that has a similar coloring to her hair. The kimono is very detailed, having a high amount of slanted vertical lines heading downward to the bottom of the kimono, where it parts at the bottom to show what is underneath it. The kimono itself has several amounts of flowers and designs of the like on it, reflecting Ocha's love of plant life. On the stomach area, she wears a dark blue-ish sash that is tied around to possibly hold the dress together. She is also shown holding a similar color sash around her arms, which tends to drape. To finally complete her ensemble, she wears a white dress under the kimono. After the Timeskip, Ocha's appearance and attire changes exponentially. She still keeps her youthful appearance, but appears to be more mature than she was before the Timeskip. Her hair becomes much longer than before, even changing to a dark blue that can almost be considered black. Her appearance becomes more of a regal Japanese resident, rather than being a "normal civilian". She has discarded her previous kimono and replaced it with a plain white kimono that seems to be too long on her. She's gained several accessories, such as a protective piece on her stomach. She's also gained a royal headdress that has several pendants protruding from it. She also has a black sash-like item near her torso that also has a golden trim on it. Over her kimono, she wears some white robe-like item. It isn't entirely connected, as it needs certain items to connect the sleeves to the main part. She has also gained a few "bells" that are tied by a red string. These bells can be found around her body, as to help her hear the sudden change in wind, or even the presence of another person nearby. Category:Pirate Category:Doctor Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Female Category:Human Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Trials of the World Category:Heiko Pirates Category:West Blue Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonist